


Sunny

by mataniari



Category: minsun
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, minsun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mataniari/pseuds/mataniari
Summary: new chapter life for Hye Sunwill she find new happiness?will she find her 'the one' ?
Relationships: ku hye sun / lee min ho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

This morning is the same morning as before, dark grey cold morning. Hye Sun opens her eyes and feels the headache on the back of her head. She tries to sit down slowly, and looking around her room with sighs. It will be tomorrow, her own divorce. She begins to questions why and how she finally get into this stage of life. 

Divorce.  
One word, million of feelings.  
One word, million of swearing she receives from people.  
One word. One more day. And she will have another name for herself.

“aishh, i will not drink up that much again”, she said, although she knows it is a promise she can’t keep for herself. She likes to drink, a bit. However she realizes that nowadays she drinks not because she likes it,but because she does not want to be fully aware of her situation.  
She is having a pity party for herself.

Walking up to the kitchen, she strucks by the loneliness of the house. Then pang of guilt creep in her heart, all of her pets are away. She has to throw out her pride, and finally decide to let her sister and parents to look after them, while she is in the middle of journey to look after herself.

“but i will get there, eventually”, she sighs. Getting warm water, she drinks up and get herself together.

“Hye sun-ah, tomorrow is the day when you will meet your husband after all the drama. Try to look decent and face it nicely. Nobody will help you, but yourself. And when dispatch there to take pictures and try to make you look miserable, make them fail”, talking to herself she finally find something to do today.

\-----------------------

Getting soaked in the tub, again she has been thinking how she ends up in this situation. Never once in herlife, she thought of having a divorce. She was living in a fairytale, with loving husband and lovely pets. They were not superstar in Korean worlds, but they felt like they have everything.

“what did i do wrong, what did he do wrong. Why we started from loving couple everybody wants to be now we ended like couple everybody wish they would never be. Jae Hyun-ssi, what did we do”, she whispers, sounds defeated. 

“how am i supposed to face you tomorrow, Jae Hyun-ssi”, with both palms on her face, she starts to sob and cry. 

“just one more, one more time to cry my hearts out, then i will be okay. Gwenchana Hye Sun-ah, all will be in the right place, eventually. Gwencana Hye Sun-ah”, her shoulder shakes and she does not even try to keep it quiet. One more cry, she musters all of her left courage, and then she will rise, she will step up and put the bright smile on her face. Sunny, that is what her loyal fans call her. She will be bright as a sun.

\-----------------------

Finishing the hot tub rituals, Hye Sun dresses in plain white blouse and denim. She still see can see her swollen eyes. “its OK, its not like that i want to go out everywhere today”, she says to herself. “Now, where should i start to move on frohyem my past, hmmmm....”, standing in the middle of the bedroom, she is staring around to think. “Cleaning up my closet won’t hurt”, she walks to her wardrobe. She spends few hours to sort out her clothes, the ones that she prefer to wear again sometime in the future, and the ones that eventhough she likes but it reminds her of the bittersweet marriage. She takes sometimes to try out the dresses that she likes, now that she lost some weight, she wants to be on her best preformance tomorrow. Not for everyone to comment that she is fine during the marriage process, but more for herself, for her to wear the last pride and joy and begins the new chapter of life.

She is in the middle of making light lunch when her phone rings. Her heart beat a little bit faster when she grabs it.

“Yeoboseyo..”

“Hye Sun-ssi...”

“Ne..”

“How are you Hye Sun-ssi, i hope i dont disturb your time”

“aniyo..ahjussi.. how are you ahjussi.. its been a long time since you called me”, she says brightly. Deep inside her heart, she knows who calls her. Deep inside her heart, she knows who that actually wants to say hello. “is there something you want to discuss with me ahjussi?”

“ Hye Sun-ssi, i will send you something in a minute. Hopefully it brighten up your day, and takecare of yourself well”

“Ne..ahjussi”

She hangs up the phone, and less than a minute, she receive message she know who it comes from.

Don’t forget to be happy, Chihuahua...


	2. The Divorce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final divorce has taken so much stress out of her mind, but she feels a little bit empty as the only man she trusted to be her soul friend has turns out to be stranger again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as minsuner since 2009, today is the day where our brave Hye Sun has finally ((once again)) free.  
> as i tag alternate universe, this story is based on my imagination only. no need to drop harsh comment if any of you don't ship minsun.

Life has never been this bitter. When her Chinese drama got banned, and somebody had to take over her role, she was disappointed and angry, but nothing she could do. When she had to leave her come back drama because she was seriously ill, she was devastated and depressed. But this, this is so much bigger and more complicated, this has been a mixture of roller coaster between anger, sadness, depression, rejection, failure and so much more. She inhales a long breath and tries to feel relieved. Yes, she should feel relieved as this drama-turns-to-reality is over. Whatever happened, she could not turn back time. Bittersweet marriage, thats what she calls it. But hey, even people can sip bitter cup of coffee. Let’s just put it that way.

The final divorce has taken so much stress out of her mind, but she feels a little bit empty as the only man she trusted to be her soul friend has turns out to be stranger again. She has a tiny hope deep inside her heart, that somehow maybe they could still be friends. She feels sorry that she exposed all the demons inside their marriage and Jae Hyun has to face the consequences, so does she. She feels sorry that she lets all the anger took the best of her and did everything to defend herself. But what’s done has done, regrets will only burden her heart, and she already decided that she will treat herself and her soul as a delicate porcelain doll full with love and joy. No more regret.

Inside her house, she is busy receiving phones from her parents and sister, making sure that she is fine, totally fine. Begging them not to worry too much, and she is relieved with the results. Assuring the lovely ones not to worry is somehow make her stronger, that this is just another rain pouring and will stop anytime soon. She has to reject her parents invitation to stay with them, as she need to pull herself together, she needs to find peace and she is pretty sure that she can see everything clearer when she slows down the pace. Inside her house, she will have all the time for herself to soak all the sadness and depression into what she does best, painting and music. “Maybe, just maybe.. the sad piano tunes could be the soundtrack for heartbroken drama”, she thinks for herself and small giggle escape her lips.  
She changes into casual outfit and sits in front of the piano. Feeling mellow, she lets her finger runs on the keys. She lets all the emotion goes out, she want to empty her brain. She plays for few hours and feels her mind is somehow lighter. And then, realization hits her..

Don’t forget to be happy, Chihuahua..

One simple line from the man who filled her heart once, who broke her heart once, who left her, who hide the relationship to pursue his career. Who left, but never truly gone. Who cut the ties, but somehow some strings stubbornly hanging there. He was the dongsaeng, but now he is the hallyu star. Now she is confused, she questioning herself why should she felt happy knowing his concerns. Why should he cares, it is not like they are best friends, not even friend these years.. Their last chat was in 2015, it was not talk to be honest, more like quarrel. Their last quarrel, but of course no one knew, no one will know. The quarrel that determined their path to their parallel world, now he is nation heartthrob, and she just have her divorce. 

Why did he send that message?   
He sent the message from ahjussi’s phone, so she is pretty sure that ahjussi, the actor manager understand the situation better. “Maybe I should ask”, she is wondering what if suddenly she drops the question to ahjussi-manager.   
“Let’s not being over react to his message, Hye Sun-ah, maybe he just showing his concern. Not many of your friends want to stay near you during this difficult time. It is good that he still care for you”, she talks to herself.

-Chihuahua-

But none of her friends call her that. That nickname is only from him. From him only, for her only. 

-The Husky and the Chihuahua-  
She used to be very happy with those names. Perfect names for both of them. They love pets, and those name suit them pretty well. 

“Ya! Hye Sun-ah, stop it now..”, refusing to remember deeper about her past, she thinks it is best to reply ahjussi with simple thank you. Quickly she grabs the phone and types :

‘Thank you ahjussi’

beep.. beep..  
-1 text received-  
‘Hye Sun-ah, I don’t know what he texted, that silly boy erased as soon as he sent it, but I am pretty sure it is good then.. you know that it is him who sent you message, right?’

‘ne ahjussi, thank you as well for lending him the phone’

beep.. beep..  
-1 text received-  
‘Rest well Hye Sun-ah, I will pass your message to him’

Putting down her phone on the piano, she stands up and breaths slowly. She thinks that she need to list down things she wants to do now she is back to single, and she need to prioritize her list. No more drama this time, only positive vibes. Maybe she should take some acting class again, sharpen her skill. Or maybe she should take acting audition. Small roles would be just fine for her, this times she will take baby steps for her future. Or maybe she just need to have another exhibition, combining her paintings, piano tunes, and her knits projects. Or maybe she should reopen her Manolin. “Oh so many things to do..”, suddenly she feels excited about her future. 

Little does she knows, one of her path will be crossed again with the man who stole her heart and giving it back to her, in pieces. The pieces she thought Jae Hyun has fixed and will keep it for the rest of their life. But maybe, maybe her heart is not really fixed, maybe she is damaged good since 2015, just before she met Jae Hyun. Maybe her heart is still broken, and now the one who broke it is trying to heal it.


	3. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The anger coming out from Hye Sun is the least thing that he thinks he’d receive. He half expect to hear her sweet voice, just like when she spoke to ahjussi manager, and the other half expect to hear her formal awkward conversation. How come she is nice to ahjussi but she talks to him like that, this is their first conversation for the last 5 years. Can she actually show her feelings now?

She has found a new home, a new agency where she can find both support and protection. Support so that she can fly high and protection from the wind and the storm when she is flying. This is South Korea, small mistake can turn idol to public enemy, let alone divorce. She hopes she can start fresh and spread her wings again. She was very happy when she got the offer from MIMI, it did not take long time for her to accept it. She could reunite with her manager from her younger time. She trusted her manager, and she knows that the manager understand her very well. Those are more than enough for her.

She already set her mind, that her first project would be the new music album. How music has been part of her life, helping her to feel love and pain, to be her true friend when nobody can understand her feeling, she let it out in the name of music. 

Trrrtttt…. Trrrtttt….  
Her phone vibrates when she is in the middle of playing the piano. She closes her eyes and try to focus.

Trrrtttt…. Trrrtttt….  
She lets out a deep sigh and ignores it.

Trrrtttt…. Trrrtttt….  
“Oh my goodness.. I better take this call”, she stands up and grab the phone.

She looks who the call is from. It is from the ahjussi manager, not her manager, but the hallyu star manager.

“Yeoboseyo ahjussi…”, she answers brightly, happy yet wondering why he calls. But it is silent from the other end. “Yeoboseyo ahjussi..”, she greets again. Still no answer. “Ahjussi.. is there something wrong?”, she asks and starts to feel a little bit worry.

“Hye Sun-ah..”, his sweet voice reach her ears. And suddenly she feels numb, all the memories flood into her brain. She could not manage to answer, she could not believe what she hears.

“Hye Sun-ah, are you there.. Can you hear me Hye Sun-ah..”, his voice begins to invades her brain.

Unable to think clearly, she only replies ,”Why do you call me ?”. She can’t believe that she lost her voice, it is barely a whisper. “Why on earth you call me, Min Ho-ssi ? ”, she speaks louder now. She feels a lot of emotion right now just by hearing his voice, however surprisingly anger is one of them. After all these years, and now he just casually calls her, what is he thinking? 

“I just want to hear from you. How are you and how have you been? I just..”

“What now? Seriously.. you call suddenly, showing your concerns, why? Am i so pathetic now that the mighty Lee Min Ho finally.. finally turns his face to have mercy.” She tries to remain calm, but she does not sound calm at all. Out of sudden she let out her anger, her frustration that she kept for herself, away from her beloved family. She kept the dark side of her only to herself, and now his voice is like a bell ringing so loud it wakes her emotion up. “Now you see me like this, now you see my marriage is broken, then what? The man that I trusted more than you, the one that I hoped to fix my shattered heart because of you, is now the one who broke it down again. There you go, I say it. What do you want now?? When you left me, I thought I find a miracle by having him. He helped me to believe that I am worthy, that I could find love again. That I was not just a noona, dumped by you. I was his everything, and I hoped for the rest of my life that he’s my everything. Now I am back in the first place where you left me..”

Beat of silence. None of them say anything. Only Hye Sun trying to catch her breath, and quietly hide her sob.

The anger coming out from Hye Sun is the least thing that he thinks he’d receive. He half expect to hear her sweet voice, just like when she spoke to ahjussi manager, and the other half expect to hear her formal awkward conversation. How come she is nice to ahjussi but she talks to him like that, this is their first conversation for the last 5 years. Can she actually show her feelings now?

The both are still quiet for few moments, none of them know what to say. Min Ho breaths slowly, trying to digest what has just happen. And Hye Sun quietly cries, tears are rolling down her cheeks uncontrollably. Her ‘hi.. I am fine’ mask she has been putting on her face is off.

“Min Ho-ssi, I am sorry for what I have just said“, she gather her courage and speak softly. “I don’t know what has just got into me, I am not supposed to talk to you like that”, she starts to speak in honorific now.  
“What happen between us is already in the past, not that I want to bring it up again. We have succeed to keep whatever we had for ourselves, no one knows, so just leave it like that. Let it be our past that we treasure.”

Min Ho exhales heavily, from the start he knows that contacting her again after all these years would be a tough road. She starts by calling him Min Ho-ssi, and now she speak in honorific.

“Thank you for calling me and sparing your time to contact me, Min Ho-ssi. I think I am fine now, and I will be fine in the future. How are you Min Ho-ssi ? Your new drama.. “

“Hye Sun-ah..”, he stops her halfway, “I am sorry that this happened to you. I am sorry that your marriage is not working. And I am sorry that now you are hurt, again.” There is no answer from Hye Sun, so he braces himself and continue speaking. “I am sorry that whaveter we had before was not working, and I was not gentlemen enough to end it. You deserve everything from me to explain it. I will, when the time comes. But this is not the time, Hye Sun-ah. I come in peace” he chuckles a bit when he says his last words.   
“Can we be friends, again? Can you.. Would you kind enough to see me as the old Lee Min Ho that you have known?”

“You know I can’t Min Ho-ssi. People changes, we have changed. You know I can’t see you as the dongsaeng I knew long time ago. You are stranger, and I am a stranger to you. Both of us have grown into different people we know five years ago. We have walked different path for the last five years. And Min Ho-ssi, why risking your career? Why would you risk your fame to keep in touch with me. You know I am not the ideal person other people want to be friend with. My career is broken, I have just started again recently. And you know what other people say when they know that we are back together, even as friends. They will say harsh things to me, only me. They will say that I am using you to get back to the top. And what about your fans, they will not like it. They could leave you. Don’t risk your career Min Ho-ssi. You have done great so far”

“We could start again, take baby steps. Or should we play drama so that you fall for me again? ”, Min Ho laughs a little. He hears that Hye Sun chuckles a bit. “Just friend, where I would suddenly text you to say good morning, or to call you complaining that my shooting is not over yet in the middle of the night. And you can share about your future plans, and the next dog that you probably have”.

Hye Sun finally smiles on his words. 

“Min Ho-ssi, why are you doing this?”, she can help but thinking on why he is willing to take risk and be inside her circle of life.

“Because I owe you an apology Hye Sun-ah. For once I was the one who erase the smile on your face, I think this time I want to be the one who put it back.”

“You don’t owe me anything Min Ho-ssi. What’s done has done. I just want to continue my life and be happy. Even if I can’t be the star that I used to be, its fine with me.” Hye Sun replies softly. She continues “I can’t let you take the risk to be seen or caught with me Min Ho-ssi. And to be seen with you after my comeback is not a great start as well.”

“We’ll figure it out later. Just friend, who will remind you to take your lunch, or deliver coffee to your shooting.” Min Ho finally feels at ease. “One more request Hye Sun-ah, stop calling me Min Ho-ssi.”

Hye Sun laughs sweetly on his request, “Arasso.. from now I will call you Min Ho dongsaeng”. She remembers how Min Ho hates when she calls him that. However Min Ho just laughs.

“As long as if it makes you laugh, Hye Sun noona”, he replies sweetly. “Thank you for taking my call noona, and for accepting my friend request. From today you are no longer alone. Now you can share everything to your dongsaeng.” Just when he says that, ahjussi manager calls him and Min Ho continues “I should be going Hye Sun-ah, I’ll call you again tomorrow?”

“Ne.. thank you Min Ho-ya” she finally drop her formal language to him.

By accepting him to be her friend, she knows that she is playing with her emotions. More scandal, is the last thing she needs at the moment. So she agrees on Min Ho’s words, baby steps. This time they should take tiny baby steps.


End file.
